


Ineffable

by kffproject



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:01:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24599449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kffproject/pseuds/kffproject
Summary: [KFF Project : Special Quarantine]Berawal dari hal yang berjalan seharusnya, Kim Jongin terjebak dalam situasi yang membingungkan dalam masalah hidup seorang Do Kyungsoo.#KFFdiRumahAja
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai





	Ineffable

**Title**

Ineffable

**Main Cast**

Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo

**Side cast**

Chanyeol, Sehun, Kris, Tao, others.

**Warning**

Rated M untuk sajam yang digunakan, No romance, mafia?/, aneh.

**Summary**

Berawal dari hal yang berjalan seharusnya, Kim Jongin terjebak dalam situasi yang membingungkan dalam masalah hidup seorang Do Kyungsoo.

**Author’s Note**

Aku harap kamu ga berenti baca di tengah-tengah karena bingung dengan yang tertulis di sini ☹ btw ini pertama kali aku nulis ff.

**Kode Prompt**

BL015 : Harusnya ini menjadi libur panjang yang menyenangkan. Tapi bukannya pergi jalan-jalan, Kim Jongin malah berakhir di sekap oleh gerombolan laki-laki bertubuh besar yang lucunya di pimpin oleh bocah pendek menyebalkan(?)

#KFFdiRumahAja

Hiruk pikuk kota bagai nyanyian yang menarik untuk diikuti. Seperti menghipnotismu dan memaksamu untuk tak tidur meskipun sepanjang hari ini kau berkeliling bagai seekor burung lepas. Seolah mereka terlalu cemburu jika ada hal lain yang mencuri perhatianmu.

Jongin mengakui bahwa New York adalah kota terbaik yang pernah ia singgahi. Kota yang selalu terbangun dengan kerlap-kerlip lampu dari gedung pencakar langit yang tak pernah bosan menyala. Jalanan padat serta taman kota yang selalu ramai, _food truck_ dengan makanan yang lezat, juga tumpukan daun yang berguguran di sepanjang jalan. New York memang kota yang padat, tapi keindahannya selalu menjadi candu bagi setiap pelancong seperti halnya Jongin.

Jongin selalu menikmati belaian angin yang menggelitik kulit tangannya, aroma _pretzel_ panggang dari _cake shop_ yang berada tepat di depan penginapannya, serta warna indah musim gugur yang akan berganti dengan musim dingin. Laki-laki itu tak pernah mengeluhkan lalu lintas yang kacau, karena menurutnya ia bisa merasakan waktu seperti berhenti.

Jongin masih mengingat jelas pemandangan kota malam yang ia saksikan dari atap, ditemani satu porsi _calzone_ yang memanjakan lidah juga beberapa kaleng soda yang menyempurnakan malam indahnya. 

Tapi itu beberapa jam lalu, sebelum segerombol laki-laki bertubuh tinggi melompat masuk dan mengacaukan ketenangannya. Tak banyak yang Jongin ingat saat itu karena sebuah jarum secara tiba-tiba menancap di lehernya. Kepala Jongin serasa berputar, perlahan kesadarannya luntur bersamaan dengan tubuhnya yang ambruk ke lantai.

#KFFdiRumahAja

Ketika manusia memiliki posisi sebagai perencana, maka Tuhan memegang posisi sebagai Penentu. Apapun yang direncanakan manusia tidak akan berjalan baik jika Sang Penentu tak memberi restu. Mengeluhkan hal itu hanya akan menambah sakit kepala, menghadirkan sesal dan kesal. Bagaimanapun Tuhan memegang peranan penting dalam mengatur semua kehidupan di bumi, Dia sutradara sesungguhnya. Sedangkan manusia? Hanya boneka yang bersembunyi di balik kepalsuan.

Detikan jam yang menggantung di dinding seperti nyanyian kematian, bagai memanggil kawanan gagak untuk memakan bangkai mayat hasil buruan. Ruangan berukuran empat kali lima meter dengan cat putih mendominasi itu terlihat lengang dan sepi, ada jendela besar yang tertutup tirai putih seperti menghalangi mata luar untuk mengintip. Bahkan matahari pun tak di izinkan untuk sekedar menyiramkan cahayanya. Hanya ada dua orang laki-laki di sana. Satunya sedang berusaha menahan kantuk yang amat sangat dan satunya tertidur pulas dengan kaki dan tangan yang diikat pada sebuah kursi.

“Apa kau sudah memeriksa semua identitasnya?” Seorang laki-laki dengan pakaian serba hitam masuk ke ruangan itu dengan sebuah pistol _colt_ 1911 yang bertengger indah di pinggangnya.

“Astaga! Kau benar-benar tidak bisa mengetuk pintu? Bagaimana kalau aku terkena serangan jantung!” Temannya yang tengah berjaga berteriak kesal, lelaki ramping itu hampir memejamkan mata kalau saja si pendek tak masuk dengan tiba-tiba.

Laki-laki yang di teriaki hanya menoleh dan menyeringai, memberikan tatapan mengejek khasnya seperti biasa. Si pendek dengan seringaian menjijikkan adalah perusak suasana hati nomor satu menurut Tao. Dan saat itu juga Tao memutar bola mata, meredam perasaan untuk tak mematahkan leher laki-laki pendek yang kini kembali fokus memeriksa mangsanya. Demi pantat Kriss yang _sexy,_ Tao benar-benar ingin melakukan hal itu sekarang, tak peduli laki-laki yang ia sebut teman itu membawa pistol _colt_ 1911 yang mematikan sekalipun. Karena hey, Tao punya satu di balik baju merahnya yang kebesaran. _Tracking point_ , yang ia dapatkan saat mengunjungi kawan lamanya di Sisilia.

Kyungsoo memilih untuk memeriksa mangsanya dengan teliti, mengambil beberapa kertas yang berserakan di meja. Membaca dengan teliti setiap kata yang tercetak di sana dan menghiraukan Tao yang kini berjalan keluar dengan segala sumpah serapah yang ditujukan pada dirinya. Tao memang memiliki tempramen yang paling kacau tapi dia manusia yang paling pengertian –yah setidaknya lebih baik dari tiga laki-laki raksasa lainnya yang menyebalkan. 

#KFFdiRumahAja

Kyungsoo, laki-laki mungil dengan paras indah yang menyejukkan mata. Tubuh mungil yang ia miliki semakin membuatnya terlihat seperti seseorang yang butuh perlindungan. Tapi, jangan tertipu dengan polosnya wajah dan indahnya senyuman yang ia tawarkan. Karena laki-laki itu hanya sedang bersandiwara. Tubuh mungil yang ia miliki bukan karena ia butuh perlindungan tapi tubuh itu membuatnya mudah untuk berpindah dari tempat satu ke tempat yang lain. Senyum indah yang ia perlihatkan sebenarnya adalah bisa yang mematikan, banyak yang terperangkap dalam permainannya dan berakhir menjadi budak yang akan ia pergunakan sesuka hati. Mata sejuk itu bukan karena ia penuh dengan kelembutan, selami lebih dalam maka yang akan terlihat adalah kebencian, dendam, dan intimidasi.

Laki-laki itu tak bekerja pada siapapun, juga tak membangun aliansi dengan kelompok manapun. Ia menyebut dirinya seseorang yang mandiri. Kematian sang Ayah yang tak adil membuatnya menjadi pemburu malam yang mengacau di seluruh kelompok _Mafioso_. Ia terkenal dengan teknik membunuh paling bersih diantara semua pembunuh yang pernah ada. Tak ada jejak yang ia tinggalkan, bahkan setetes darah pun tidak. 

Laki-laki itu memiliki empat orang kepercayaan yang tak akan pernah berkhianat. Si cantik Tao, hacker paling berbahaya. Laki-laki itu pernah meretas sistem keamanan pemerintahan hanya karena penasaran dengan nama seorang pegawai yang ia temui saat menjalankan misi. Kris, si tampan yang dingin dengan aura intimidasi yang mematikan. Lelaki itu bukan seseorang yang handal dengan pistol atau benda semacamnya, ia memiliki kemampuan kamuflase yang luar biasa. Meniru berbagai suara orang penting di dunia juga salah satu keahliannya. Kyungsoo selalu menempatkan Kris sebagai seseorang yang harus selalu ada di dekatnya saat melakukan pertemuan dengan orang-orang penting. Sehun dan Chanyeol, dua saudara yang tak terpisahkan. Keduanya memiliki bakat menembak yang luar biasa. Mereka tentara yang lari dari medan perang karena merasa terkhianati oleh negaranya sendiri. Kyungsoo menemukan mereka berkat Tao yang saat itu tengah menyadap sistem komunikasi internal kemiliteran untuk sebuah misi. Butuh waktu yang lama sampai mereka berdua bersedia bergabung dengan Kyungsoo.

#KFFdiRumahAja

“ Akhirnya kau bangun juga.” Kyungsoo berbicara sarkas saat Jongin membuka matanya setelah pingsan beberapa jam. 

“Senang bisa melihatmu secara langsung.” Kyungsoo tersenyum lalu bangun dari posisi awalnya yang bersandar pada sebuah kursi. Laki-laki itu mendekati Jongin dengan gerakan waspada.

“Katakan Kim, apa kau mengenalku?” Kyungsoo membungkukkan badannya, ia berada tepat di depan Jongin. Jarak mereka benar-benar tipis, hanya terhalang udara kosong.

Jongin hanya diam memperhatikan setiap kali Kyungsoo bicara. Membiarkan laki-laki itu meracau selagi ia melawan rasa pusing yang menyerang kepalanya. 

Suara deritan pintu memecahkan suasana tegang yang tercipta. Tao masuk ke dalam ruangan itu dengan membawa sebuah nampan berisi makanan yang ia letakkan pada meja di samping tempat Jongin berada. 

“Apa dia sudah mengatakan sesuatu?” Tao bertanya dengan penuh rasa penasaran. Laki-laki itu sudah menebak bahwa Kim Jongin akan mendapatkan kesadarannya kembali setelah tujuh jam tertidur mengingat dosis yang ia suntikkan padanya. 

“Belum, ia bahkan tak mengatakan satu patah kata pun.” Kyungsoo menjawab dengan santai, menegakkan badannya lalu mengambil jarak dari pemuda yang ia sekap. 

“Apa kita harus memanggil Sehun dan Chanyeol agar dia mau bicara?” 

“Tidak perlu, kita lihat saja sampai mana dia bertahan untuk tetap bungkam seperti ini.” 

Tao hanya mengangguk paham. Laki-laki itu memeriksa kembali beberapa pekerjaan yang ia lakukan sebelumnya. Keduanya meninggalkan Jongin dalam kebingungan, membiarkan laki-laki itu menebak apa yang terjadi sebenarnya.

“Kau mau kemana?” Tao berteriak saat ia menyadari bahwa Kyungsoo sudah mencapai pintu ruangan. 

Kyungsoo berbalik sebentar menghadap Tao lalu laki-laki itu membuat tangannya seperti pistol yang ia tembakkan ke arah jendela. Tao mengikuti arah tembakan yang Kyungsoo buat, laki-laki itu memakan umpan dengan cepat dan mengerti apa yang harus ia lakukan setelah ini.

#KFFdiRumahAja

Pukul tiga dini hari. Masih tersisa dua jam lagi sampai matahari muncul dari peraduan. Sehun sudah mengabiskan gelas ketiga _armagnac_ nya. Ia dan Chanyeol baru tiba satu jam yang lalu di Shanghai. Merasa pagi akan segera datang, laki-laki itu memutuskan untuk memeriksa beberapa senapan khusus yang ia bawa ditemani beberapa gelas alkohol untuk mengusir jenuh. Kadar alkohol yang ia miliki cukup tinggi jadi tiga atau empat gelas _armagnac_ tak akan jadi masalah.

“Apa Kyungsoo sudah menelponmu kembali?” Chanyeol keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk yang menutupi sebagian tubuhnya. 

Laki-laki yang ditanya hanya menggeleng saat memberikan jawaban. Memilih fokus memilah senjata mana yang akan ia gunakan untuk operasi nanti.

Jarum jam terus bergerak semakin menggeser waktu mendekati pagi. Pertemuan Sehun dan Kyungsoo di _McSorley’s Old Ale House_ waktu itu setidaknya menemui titik terang. Dari cerita yang ia tangkap, anak buah Sergei telah masuk dalam permainan yang mereka buat. Membiarkan mereka mengakses jalan masuk menuju tempat persembunyian adalah tujuan utama Kyungsoo dan kawan-kawannya. Kyungsoo hanya ingin sedikit bermain. Menjadi bodoh pada lawan yang angkuh adalah hal yang menyenangkan. Membiarkannya di atas angin sebelum ia benar-benar datang untuk menghempaskan badannya sampai remuk tak bersisa.

Tak selang berapa lama, ponsel Chanyeol berbunyi. Tanpa harus memeriksa laki-laki itu sudah tahu bahwa Kyungsoo yang menelpon mereka. Ia segera menghubungkan ponselnya pada sebuah kabel kecil yang terlilit di samping laptop yang ada di depannya. Tak lama Kyungsoo hadir di depan layar dengan sebuah kertas yang ia bawa.

“Apa kalian sampai dengan selamat?” Kyungsoo membuka percakapan. Bukan basa-basi, hal ini menjadi kebiasaan yang tak pernah hilang.

Kedua laki-laki itu hanya mengangguk serempak, menunggu hal apa yang akan disampaikan oleh Kyungsoo.

“Aku yakin kalian sudah tahu perkembangan tentang anak buah Sergei yang masuk dalam perangkap kita.” Jeda sejenak, laki-laki itu menekan sesuatu pada ponselnya.

“Aku mengirim beberapa salinan data asli Sergei yang berhasil Tao curi, kalian bisa memeriksanya.”

Chanyeol dan Sehun memeriksa ponselnya dengan segera. Membaca dengan teliti data asli musuh mereka dengan seksama. 

“Untuk saat ini kita tidak boleh gegabah. Tetap waspada pada sekeliling kalian. Kris mengawasi pergerakan Sergei dari dekat. Kalian hanya bekerja saat aku memberikan perintah.”

“Jadi maksudmu kita akan terus diam seperti orang bodoh?” Sehun membuka suara.

“Tidak Sehun, kita hanya mengajak Sergei untuk bermain. Terlalu bosan jika langsung membunuhnya.” Kyungsoo kemudian tertawa dan mematikan sambungan secara sepihak. 

#KFFdiRumahAja

“Sudah ku katakan bahwa aku bukan Kim Jongin yang kalian cari!” Laki-laki itu berteriak frustasi, ia menggerak-gerakkan badannya pada kursi karena ingin melepaskan tali yang melilit tubuhnya.

“Kau pikir aku akan percaya begitu saja?” Tao menimpali dengan nada mengejek.

“Aku ini _hacker_ paling berbahaya, mustahil membuat kesalahan dalam melacak identitas seseorang” Tambah laki-laki itu menyombongkan diri.

“Tapi kau benar-benar salah tangkap! Aku bukan Kim Jongin yang itu dan aku tak tahu sama sekali tentang hal yang kau bicarakan sejak tadi.”

“Kau benar-benar keras kepala tuan Kim. Benar-benar merepotkan.” Tao mendesah lelah seolah bosan dengan semua kebohongan yang Jongin katakan.

“Tapi aku benar-benar bukan Tuan Kim Jongin yang kau maksud.” Laki-laki itu putus asa. Berapa kali pun ia jelaskan, Laki-laki yang berada di depannya tak akan pernah mau mendengarkan. Jongin menjadi iba kepada dirinya sendiri. Harusnya liburan ini menjadi liburan yang sangat menyenangkan. Ia bahkan telah pamer pada Baekhyun dan berjanji akan membawakannya sekotak coklat ketika pulang nanti. Tapi yang terjadi, ia sekarang diculik oleh segerombol orang yang tak dikenal. Mereka mengatakan hal-hal yang tak ia mengerti dan selalu memaksanya untuk jujur. 

“Kau terlalu banyak berbicara omong kosong . Sekarang katakan dimana kau menyimpan _blue chip_ itu!” Tao kembali memulai introgasinya.

“Berapa kali ku harus katakan aku tak tahu apa maksudmu tentang _blue chip_ yang kau bahas.” 

“Apa aku harus memotong jarimu dulu agar kau mau bicara?” Tao mulai mengancam dengan mengeluarkan sebuah pisau lipat dari sakunya. Ujungnya yang runcing membuat Jongin menelan ludah kasar.

Jongin memutar otak, setidaknya jika ia ingin jari-jarinya selamat ia harus sebisa mungkin mengulur waktu. Dari analisis singkatnya ia bisa menilai bahwa laki-laki di depannya adalah seorang yang tak main-main dengan perkataannya. Wajahnya yang cantik dan yah meskipun ia memberikannya makanan yang layak tetap saja tak menjamin ia tak berani berbuat anarkis.

Jongin mendongak, menatap langit-langit ruangan sambil memikirkan hal apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. Idenya tak kunjung muncul, keringat dingin mengucur deras, laki-laki itu kehabisan akal di saat yang tidak tepat. 

“Apa kau takut?” Tao menyeringai melihat keadaan Jongin yang kacau. Laki-laki itu semakin mendekatkan diri, memainkan ujung pisaunya pada jari-jari Jongin yang terikat.

“Tentu saja tidak.” Jongin berusaha menyembunyikan kegugupannya. Ia tak bisa membiarkan dirinya terus di intimidasi dengan perlakuan yang Tao berikan.

Beruntung telepon Tao berdering. Laki-laki itu dengan segera menjawab teleponnya dan menjauh dari Jongin. Jongin bisa bernafas lega untuk sesaat sembari memikirkan hal apa yang harus ia lakukan setelah ini. Ia yakin orang-orang itu tak akan melepaskannya begitu saja meskipun ia jujur dengan perkataannya.

#KFFdiRumahAja

Gerimis sejak tadi pagi membungkus udara yang dingin, awan tebal masih setia menggantung di langit kota New York tapi hal itu tak menghentikan semua aktifitas yang berjalan. Kyungsoo berdiri di depan jendela dengan secangkir kopi di tangan. Laki-laki itu menelisik kembali kejadian yang baru ia lalui di Shanghai. Sergei dengan segala kebejatannya memang pantas mendapatkan hal itu, pikirnya. Laki-laki itu membawa kabur sebuah mobil yang di dalamnya terdapat mesin pendeteksi virus yang dirancang oleh tim kesehatan Rusia. Kyungsoo adalah pemilik sahnya karena ia membiayai segala keperluan yang dibutuhkan dan menyediakan semua fasilitas yang diperlukan. Sedangkan Sergei tak memiliki andil apapun dalam pembuatannya tapi entah bagaimana laki-laki itu bisa mengetahui kapan dan dimana mesin itu akan tiba. Kyungsoo bersama timnya terlambat membaca situasi, karena ia pikir semuanya telah diatur sesuai rencana dengan keamanan dan pengendalian jarak jauh yang super ketat. 

Kyungsoo dengan terang-terangan meminta bertemu dengan laki-laki itu untuk mengambil kembali pendeteksi virus yang Sergei curi. Cara ini ia lakukan agar ia bisa melihat seberapa pengecutnya laki-laki yang berlindung di bawah anak bawahnya itu. Butuh berapa kali negosiasi sampai Sergei bersedia melakukan pertemuan tapi dengan syarat bahwa Kyungsoo harus menemuinya sendiri dan meninggalkan anak buahnya di luar. Juga, Kyungsoo tidak boleh membawa senjata atau barang apapun. Semuanya harus ia tinggalkan dan menemui Sergei dengan tangan kosong. 

Kyungsoo menyadari bahwa menyanggupi hal yang Sergei ajukan berarti mempertaruhkan nyawanya pada sebuah kotak Pandora yang ia sendiri tak tahu apa yang akan ia dapatkan saat membukanya. Apakah hal yang ia sukai atau sesuatu yang ia benci. Tapi tak ada jalan untuk mundur, semua yang ia inginkan akan tercapai sedikit lagi. Jadi ketika waktu pertemuannya dengan Sergei tiba, laki-laki itu melangkahkan kakinya mantap menuju salah satu hotel milik Sergei. Di sana ia disambut oleh berpuluh-puluh penjaga yang bersenjata lengkap. Laki-laki itu diarahkan untuk menaiki lift menuju lantai paling dasar tempat Sergei berada. Ia didampingi empat orang yang bertubuh kekar serta membawa senjata lengkap yang ada di tangannya masing-masing. Jika tak mengingat ini adalah waktu yang genting maka Kyungsoo ingin tertawa melihat perlakuan Sergei terhadapnya.

Tiba di lantai yang ia tuju, laki-laki itu digiring menuju ruangan Sergei. Disana, di depan pintu berdiri lima orang pengawal lagi. Jadi total pengawal yang ada adalah sembilan orang. Tentu saja jumlah itu kalah banyak dengan dirinya yang hanya datang sendiri. Pria dengan kulit gelap yang menjaga pintu mendekati Kyungsoo kemudian memeriksa tubuh Kyungsoo dengan teliti dari ujung rambut sampai kaki. Jam tangan, ponsel, serta kartu nama yang ia bawa harus ditinggalkan di luar. Ketika dirasa bahwa Kyungsoo sudah aman dari benda-benda yang mencurigakan ia dipersilahkan masuk untuk menemui Sergei yang ada di dalam.

Ruangan yang Kyungsoo masuki benar-benar besar. Ornamen yang ada di sana di dominasi oleh warna emas yang mencolok. Laki-laki itu bisa melihat Sergei yang kini duduk di sebuah kursi dengan kaki yang ia silangkan. Kyungsoo tersenyum masam, memberikan basa basi pada bajingan licik yang mencuri hasil jerih payahnya.

“Aku tak menyangka kau akan menyetujui semua hal yang aku usulkan.” Sergei berbicara remeh, laki-laki di pertengahan empat puluh itu secara tak langsung mengakui keberanian Kyungsoo yang tak main-main.

“Kesepakatan adalah kesepakatan, jadi kupikir tak ada alasan untuk tak datang.” Kyungsoo menjawab santai, laki-laki itu memasukkan tangannya ke saku celana.

Sergei terkekeh. Ia benar-benar terpesona dengan apa yang Kyungsoo tunjukan. Badan mungil yang ia miliki benar-benar kontras dengan keberanian yang ia miliki.

“Aku tak ingin berbasa-basi. Kau sendiri sudah tahu bahwa aku kemari untuk mengambil milikku.” Kyungsoo menembak tepat sasaran, ia tak ingin membuang waktu lebih lama.

“Bagaimana jika aku tak mau memberikannya padamu?” Sergei menelengkan kepalanya, memberikan seringai menjijikkan yang ia punya.

“Maka kau akan mati.” Kyungsoo berkata dengan nada mengejek

“Kau tak akan bisa melakukan itu, kau tak memiliki senjata apapun.” Sergei terkekeh, merasa bahwa perkataan Kyungsoo hanya lelucon penghantar tidur. Tak puas hanya dengan itu, Sergei tertawa dengan suara yang menggelegar, ia tak mengira bahwa Kyungsoo menjadi sebodoh ini. Membunuhnya dengan tangan kosong adalah sesuatu hal yang paling mustahil di dunia ini. setidaknya ia harus memiliki senjata jika laki-laki itu ingin membunuhnya.

Melihat Sergei yang tertawa menghina membuat nadi Kyungsoo mendidih, tapi laki-laki itu memilih untuk tetap fokus dan tak termakan dengan situasi yang kini menyerangnya. Laki-laki itu mencoba tenang selagi ia membalik tangannya. Mengambil sebuah gulungan kertas yang terselip di dalam lengan kemeja yang ia pakai. Sebisa mungkin ia tak membuat gerakan yang mencurigakan sampai ia berhasil mengambil kertas tersebut.

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, laki-laki itu melemparkan gulungan kertas tepat ke arah tenggorokan Sergei yang saat itu masih menertawainya. Gulungan kertas itu adalah sebuah shuriken elastis, Sehun yang mendesain untuknya. Gulungan itu akan terbuka jika dilemparkan dan akan mengeras seperti shuriken pada umumnya jika terkena tekanan udara. Bedanya hanya pada setiap sisi shuriken yang Kyungsoo gunakan sudah dilumuri racun yang akan memperpanjang rasa sakit. Orang-orang yang terkena racun itu lebih memilih mati daripada menanggung rasa sakit yang menyiksa.

Sergei terdiam seketika, laki-laki itu baru menyadari beberapa saat kemudian ketika ada hal yang tak beres yang ia rasakan. Melihat hal itu membuat Kyungsoo memberikan senyum remeh pada laki-laki yang kini tengah memegang lehernya dengan wajah pucat. 

“Anak buahmu lupa satu hal, bahwa lengan kemeja juga bisa menjadi tempat persembunyian yang cocok untuk benda mematikan” Kyungsoo mendekati laki-laki itu dengan santai, meneliti setiap wajahnya yang kini pias menahan rasa sakit.

“Jadi, apa aku bisa mengambil milikku langsung?” Kyungsoo kemudian mengambil jari Sergei dan menempelkannya pada sebuah alat sensor sidik jari yang ada di pegangan kursi yang Sergei duduki. Tampilannya yang tak begitu mencolok membuat kursi itu seperti kursi-kursi biasa pada umumnya. Beruntung Kris dengan kecerdasannya bisa mendapatkan informasi semahal ini. karena kursi yang di pakai Sergei memiliki sensor sidik jari yang menghubungkannya dengan brangkas yang ada di samping guci mewahnya.

Kyungsoo berjalan santai, mengambil miliknya dengan rasa puas disamping dapat melihat Sergei yang kini kesusahan bernapas karena racun yang ia gunakan mulai bereaksi. Mesin dengan warna biru mencolok itu masih dalam keadaan baik-baik saja, tak tersentuh sedikitpun karena memang tak ada yang bisa mengoperasikannya kecuali tim yang membuatnya dan juga Kyungsoo.

Berbalik menemui Sergei, Kyungsoo menatapnya dengan tatapan mengejek. Seolah laki-laki itu tengah meludah dengan matanya tepat di depan wajah laki-laki yang kini mengeluarkan sedikit darah dari mulutnya. Ketika Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk pergi dengan segera meninggalkan laki-laki itu yang kini sedang menunggu ajalnya. Kyungsoo telah beberapa langkah menuju pintu keluar dan saat itu Sergei dengan susah payah mengatakan sesuatu seperti bahwa Kyungsoo salah membunuhnya dan mengatakan bahwa musuh sebenarnya sangat dekat dengan dirinya, juga _blue chip_ yang Kyungsoo cari ada pada salah satu anak buahnya yang juga bekerja dengan dirinya. Kyungsoo menelan semua yang Sergei katakan, ia tak akan percaya jika laki-laki itu tak menyebutkan tentang _blue chip_ karena hal itu hanya ia dan kawan-kawannya yang tahu. Hal itu sedikit banyak mengacaukan konsentrasinya semenjak ia kembali dari Shanghai.

“Apa semuanya berjalan lancar?” Lamunan Kyungsoo buyar ketika ia mendengar suara Tao yang kini sudah duduk di salah satu kursi.

Kyungsoo melangkah mendekati kawannya itu, menaruh cangkir di depan meja dan ikut bergabung dengan Tao di sana. Ia hanya menjawab dengan satu anggukan mantap.

“Wah aku sudah bisa menebak bahwa kau tak bisa dikalahkan.” Laki-laki itu berucap antusias sambil memberikan jempolnya pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang melihatnya hanya terkekeh singkat. 

“Kau juga ikut andil dalam misi ini, kau tahu.” Kyungsoo berucap dengan pasti.

“Tapi tetap saja kau paling hebat.” Ucap Tao tak mau kalah.

“Apa kami terlambat?” Chanyeol dan Sehun datang menginterupsi percakapan singkat Kyungsoo dan Tao. Mereka segera bergabung dan mengisi kursi kosong yang ada. 

“Kurasa belum karena Kris belum ada di sini.” Tao menimpali sambil menggigit apel yang ia ambil dari meja di depannya. Sedangkan Kyungsoo sibuk memeriksa ponsel yang ada di tangannya.

Lima menit setelahnya Kris datang dengan tumpukan map yang ia bawa dengan sebuah tas berwarna hijau gelap. Laki-laki itu tak banyak bicara seperti biasa, lebih memilih duduk di dekat Kyungsoo dan mulai mengatur napasnya dengan stabil.

Melihat semua temannya sudah berkumpul maka Kyungsoo memulai rapat yang ia adakan. Kali ini mereka akan membahas tentang Kim Jongin yang mereka culik beberapa hari lalu. Dari laporan terakhir Tao, laki-laki itu masih enggan memberikan kesaksian dan meracau tak jelas perihal identitasnya. Kyungsoo memang tak mengikuti perkembangan masalah Kim Jongin dengan intens karena laki-laki itu sibuk dengan masalah yang disebabkan oleh Sergei.

Hasilnya mereka akan menyusun rencana bagaimana cara agar laki-laki itu mau memberitahukan dimana ia menyimpan _blue chip_ yang ia miliki. Kyungsoo mengingatkan untuk tak membunuhnya dengan cepat karena mereka masih butuh informasi tentang benda itu dan Jongin adalah satu-satunya kunci yang akan membawa mereka menemukannya.

#KFFdiRumahAja

Di malam yang dingin, tak jauh dari kerumunan kota, sebuah mobil terparkir di taman dengan pohon-pohon yang rindang. Terlihat dua laki-laki yang sedang duduk bersebelahan, dengan diiringi lagu yang sendu mereka menulis sesuatu di kertas masing-masing setelahnya menyerahkan pada satu sama lain. Tak ada yang berbicara selain tangan yang sibuk menulis. Ketika mereka telah selesai, mereka membakarnya di tempat kemudian mencampurkannya dengan air lalu meminumnya sampai habis.

#KFFdiRumahAja

“Apa ada perkembangan?” Kyungsoo berdiri di samping Kris yang kini sedang sibuk mengetik sesuatu di laptopnya.

“Sepertinya kecurigaanmu terbukti.” Laki-laki itu menyodorkan sebuah data yang ditampilkan pada layar laptopnya pada Kyungsoo.

“Bajingan itu.” Pundak Kyungsoo menegang, laki-laki menggeram menahan amarahnya.

“Apa yang harus kita lakukan?” Kris bertanya dengan hati-hati. Melihat raut wajah Kyungsoo yang merah padam seperti kepiting rebus bukanlah hal yang baik.

“Terus bersikap seperti biasa agar bajingan itu tak curiga. Aku yakin dia masih mengira aku tak menyadari semuanya.” Kyungsoo berucap final.

#KFFdiRumahAja

Salah satu hal yang ingin sekali Jongin lakukan adalah meluruskan kakinya yang terus menerus tertekuk. Rasa pegal dan kebas yang ia rasakan membuat kakinya mati rasa. Beberapa gesekan yang ia lakukan sejak kemarin membuat pergelangan tangannya terluka hingga meninggalkan rasa perih yang teramat sangat. 

Tadi pagi laki-laki yang bernama Kyungsoo menemuinya. Laki-laki itu berbicara tentang sesuatu seperti yang ditanyakan oleh Tao sebelumnya. Tentu saja jawaban Jongin selalu sama karena ia benar-benar tak tahu perihal _blue chip_ yang mereka tanyakan. Kyungsoo juga menyebutkan sebuah istilah yang tak ia mengerti meskipun laki-laki itu menyebutnya berulang-ulang. Yang ada di dalam pikiran Jongin hanya pulang ke rumahnya yang nyaman, tak peduli dengan racauan Kyungsoo yang semakin membuat kepalanya sakit.

Lusa setelahnya Jongin dipaksa untuk ikut ke suatu tempat. Tiga orang yang sebelumnya jarang ia lihat juga ikut. Hari itu pertama kali semenjak dirinya di sekap, ia dapat meluruskan kakinya. Ia pikir ia lupa cara untuk berjalan, tapi beruntung seseorang yang berwajah dingin bersedia memapahnya agar tak terjatuh. 

Mereka tiba di sebuah tempat yang benar-benar asing bagi Jongin. Pepohonan mengelilingi bangunan tua yang mereka masuki. Cat yang mengelupas menambah seram aura yang ada. Jongin pikir ini adalah akhir dari hidupnya yang malang. Beberapa kali ia memejamkan mata untuk mengenang wajah Baekhyun untuk terakhir kalinya. Dua orang bertubuh tegap yang Jongin curi dengar namanya Chanyeol dan Sehun menempatkan sebuah tas yang sedari tadi mereka bawa. Entah apa isinya, mungkin saja suatu alat untuk membunuh. 

Tak butuh waktu lama laki-laki itu kembali pada posisi awalnya dengan kaki dan tangan yang diikat pada sebuah kursi. Ia tak bisa melawan, karena percuma saja mengeluarkan tenaganya untuk melawan lima orang sekaligus.

Saat ia sudah terikat dan laki-laki yang bernama Sehun memastikan bahwa ikatannya cukup kencang, tiga orang laki-laki itu keluar dengan segera. Yang kemudian hanya meninggalkan dirinya dan Kyungsoo serta Tao dalam ruangan itu. 

Jongin melihat Kyungsoo yang mulai mengeluarkan beberapa barang dari tas yang dibawa oleh Chanyeol dan Sehun tadi. Kalau tak salah Jongin menebak laki-laki itu mengeluarkan satu botol Hydrogen Peroxide. Jongin sendiri tak mengerti untuk apa laki-laki itu membawa zat pemutih semacam ke tempat ini. 

“Apa mereka bertiga ada misi baru?” itu Tao yang kini sedang berusaha menghubungkan berbagai kabel dengan laptopnya. Laki-laki itu berusaha berhati-hati agar tak mengacaukan urutan kabel yang sudah ia pisahkan sedari tadi.

“Tidak, aku hanya menyuruh mereka untuk berjalan-jalan.” Kyungsoo menjawab santai dengan tangan yang masih sibuk mengeluarkan sisa barang yang ada di dalam tas.

Mendengar jawaban yang diberikan, Tao hanya mengeluarkan kata oh dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Sedangkan Jongin merasa seperti penonton yang kini tengah menyaksikan adegan pada sebuah televisi tentang mafia yang akan membunuh mangsanya. Jongin sekali lagi menutup mata, menggumam doa yang diajarkan oleh ibunya ketika ia masih kecil. Setidaknya saat ia mati nanti, ia masih ingat pernah menyebut nama Tuhan dalam hidupnya yang malang.

#KFFdiRumahAja

Kyungsoo telah memperhitungkan dengan matang hal ini selama berhari-hari. Tentang kawannya yang berkhianat memang benar mengacaukan setiap sistem kerja otaknya. Orang yang selama ini ia percayai ternyata memang dari awal tak pernah berada di pihaknya. Kenyataan tentang ucapan Sergei membuatnya marah pada situasi yang laki-laki itu hadapi. Tapi ia tak boleh lengah, perasaan seperti ini hanya milik orang-orang lemah. Yang berkhianat akan mendapatkan sesuatu yang setimpal. Dia harus membayar nya tunai.

Kyungsoo tak pernah memaksa, harusnya ia bisa curiga dari awal karena dengan mudahnya laki-laki itu menawarkan diri untuk menjadi bagian dalam tim. Berawal dari kejadian yang membuatnya hampir terbunuh, laki-laki itu datang dan menyelamatkannya tepat waktu. Membuatnya mengiyakan dengan mudah karena berpikir apa salahnya mengangkat kawan yang memiliki cerita menyedihkan sama seperti dirinya. Ia pikir itu murni kejadian yang ia alami, tapi itu hanya rekayasa belaka. Jika ia runut kembali, beberapa kejadian yang selama ini terjadi sama sekali tak masuk akal. Bagaimana seorang Sergei bisa tahu tentang informasi mesin yang ia sembunyikan dengan rapat dari kelompok lain. hal itu karena salah seorang kepercayaannya membocorkannya dan menukar dengan sejumlah uang yang ia dapat. 

Kyungsoo mendapatkan semua informasi ini dari Kris yang harus bekerja keras, dan juga menyewa beberapa orang untuk mengawasi tanpa menimbulkan curiga. Juga sebuah butiran sebesar biji kacang yang ia tanamkan secara diam-diam pada sebuah tas yang selalu laki-laki itu bawa. Beruntung karena laki-laki itu ceroboh dan merasa bahwa dirinya masih aman. Beberapa hal yang menggelikan juga mulai terungkap, bagaimana Jongin yang diculik ternyata bukan Jongin yang asli. Laki-laki yang berkhianat mengubah semua identitas Kim Jongin yang asli dengan Kim Jongin yang lain. Seorang pekerja biasa yang kini tengah menikmati liburannya.

Awalnya Kyungsoo curiga karena seorang pemimpin Mafioso tak mungkin melakukan penerbangan menggunakan kelas ekonomi tapi semua pertimbangan yang dikatakan temannya membuatnya berpikir dua kali dan masuk akal. Hingga ia menyetujui semuanya dan berakhir dengan menyekap seseorang yang tak bersalah.

Laki-laki itu tersenyum kecut, mengingat dirinya yang begitu bodoh dan cepat terkelabui membuatnya benar-benar merasa tak bisa apa-apa. Ia bersumpah akan membuat orang yang mengkhianatinya menyesal karena telah memilih hidup dengan jalan seperti ini.

#KFFdiRumahAja

Suka dengan hadiahmu?” Kyungsoo membuka suara, mengacau setiap aliran darah Tao yang berdesir. 

Tao hanya diam sejenak, tak menatap dan memilih untuk tenang. Laki-laki itu tak akan terpancing. Semua yang ia rencanakan akan segera tercapai.

“Hadiahku? Apa kau menghadiahkan seseorang seperti ini untukku? Ayolah Kyungsoo, kau tahu bahwa aku suka laki-laki maskulin seperti Kris.” Tao mencoba meredam setiap detakan jantungnya yang menggila, ia harus bertahan dan memutar otak agar Kyungsoo tak curiga dengan gelagatnya.

“Apa ini tak cukup untuk membuat kau berbicara jujur?” Kyungsoo maju perlahan, mensejajarkan posisi mereka untuk mencari manik Tao yang kini tak berani menatapnya.

“A-apa maksudmu?” Tao masih bersikukuh untuk bertahan, ia tak boleh lengah.

Sesaat setelahnya Kyungsoo bertepuk tangan dan tertawa dengan keras hingga menggema ke seluruh ruangan. Chanyeol, Sehun, dan Kris hanya diam menyaksikan. Mereka tak akan ikut campur jika Kyungsoo tak memberi perintah. 

“Apa aku harus memaksamu untuk jujur? Tentang Sergei dan juga _blue chip_ itu?” Kyungsoo meredam suaranya, laki-laki itu memberikan tatapan bengis pada Tao yang kini makin menduduk.

“Ayolah Tao, jangan menjadi seorang pengecut!” 

Jeda beberapa saat, menimbulkan hening yang teramat sangat hingga kemudian tawa Tao pecah, laki-laki itu tertawa sampai meninggalkan jejak air mata. Kyungsoo menatapnya heran, tapi ia yakin bahwa Tao akan memperlihatkan diri yang sebenarnya sebentar lagi.

“Ternyata kau tak sepintar yang ku bayangkan Kyungsoo, bagaimana bisa kau baru menyadarinya setelah sekian lama.” Tao berbicara di sela tawanya.

“Kau tak akan menemukan _blue chip_ yang kau cari da tentang Sergei, memang aku dalang dibalik semuanya. Sayang sekali laki-laki itu terlalu cepat membocorkan rahasia kecil ini.” Tao tertawa mengejek, laki-laki itu berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo. Menatap tepat dalam matanya.

Kyungsoo tak gentar sedikitpun karena ia tahu kelemahan Tao yang paling besar ada di depannya kini.

“Benarkah? Tapi bagaimana jika Chanyeol dan Sehun berkata sebaliknya?” Kyungsoo tersenyum manis, kemudian memberikan aba-aba kepada Chanyeol dan Sehun untuk mendekat.

Kedua laki-laki itu menuruti, mengeluarkan masing-masing pisau yang ada di saku celananya.

Melihat hal yang berbahaya, Tao mengeluarkan senjata. Laki-laki itu mengeluarkan _tracking point_ yang selalu ia sembunyikan di balik bajunya. Ia memasang badan dan bersiap untuk kemungkinan terburuk.

Kyungsoo yang melihatnya hanya tertawa, ternyata menggertak seseorang seperti Tao sangatlah mudah. Tao melupakan satu hal bahwa masing-masing dari mereka selalu menggunakan alat pelindung anti peluru.

Bosan melihat hal yang drama seperti ini, Kyungsoo kemudian menendang pergelangan Tao hingga senjata laki-laki itu terjatuh ke lantai. Tao memang peretas yang berbahaya tapi ia tak memiliki keterampilan apapun dalam berkelahi. Satu-satunya pelindung yang ada kini hanya bisa diam karena kehilangan kesadaran.

Tao mencoba untuk mengambil kembali pistolnya tapi Kris dengan cepat datang dan mengambilnya terlebih dahulu, laki-laki itu benar-benar dalam keadaan terpojok.

“ _Blue chip_ yang ku cari ada di tempat ini, apa aku harus memberitahukannya padamu Tao?” 

Tao yang mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo bergetar hebat, laki-laki itu tak boleh menemukan _blue chip_ yang menjadi sumber kekuatannya. Selangkah laki, jika ia bisa melenyapkan Kyungsoo maka ia dapat membalaskan kematian orang tuanya. 

Tak menunggu lama Kyungsoo merebut pisau yang berada di tangan Sehun. Laki-laki itu mendekati sosok yang kini terikat pada kursi dengan kesadaran yang tinggal setengah. Hal itu membuat Tao ingin mencegatnya. Ia tak boleh membiarkan Jongin terluka terlebih _blue chip_ yang Kyungsoo cari ada pada laki-laki itu. Ketika hendak menggapai tangan Kyungsoo, pergerakan tao terhenti karena Kris yang menahannya. Laki-laki itu berontak tapi kekuatan yang ia miliki tak sebanding dengan yang Kris miliki.

Laki-laki itu berakhir dengan ia harus menyaksikan bagaimana Kyungsoo menyayat tangan kiri Jongin tanpa memberikan bius sama sekali. Ia bisa mendengar teriakan kesakitan adiknya. Tao menangis sejadi-jadinya, meminta belas kasihan pada Kyungsoo. Tapi laki-laki itu tak mendengar, ia harus mengeluarkan _blue chip_ yang bersarang pada pergelangan tangan kiri Jongin. Darah mulai membasahi lantai yang kering, luka menganga pada pergelangan tangan Jongin tak menghentikan Kyungsoo untuk berbuat lebih. Laki-laki itu mencongkel blue chip yang menempel pada daging laki-laki itu. Menimbulkan suara robekan dan teriakan kesakitan yang menyatu. Tao rasanya ingin mati saja, ia tak bisa melihat adiknya sengsara atas apa yang ia perbuat. 

_Blue chip_ yang ia tanamkan pada Jongin ternyata membuat laki-laki yang ia sayangi menderita. Ia tak sadar bahwa pada saat ia bertemu dengan Jongin di taman waktu itu, ia tengah di lacak keberadaanya oleh Kris. Laki-laki itu mengetahui siapa sosok orang yang selama ini ia sembunyikan dan mengetahui dengan pasti bahwa orang yang mereka sekap adalah palsu.

Saat Kyungsoo berhasil mendapatkan _blue chip_ yang ia cari, laki-laki itu meninggalkan Jongin dengan luka sayatan yang lebar. Menyerahkan sisanya pada Sehun dan Chanyeol untuk selanjutnya dibersihkan. Sehun menjahit luka sayatan itu dengan benang dan jarum biasa. Ini merupakan prosedur yang timnya lakukan. Sedangkan Chanyeol membersihkan setiap darah yang menggenangi lantai dengan cairan Hydrogen Peroxide. 

Sedangkan Tao kini hampr pingsan melihat keadaan adiknya yang malang.

“Selamat jalan Tao, ku harap kau dan adikmu akan terus bersama. Terimakasih untuk pengkhianatan yang tak akan pernah ku lupa” Kyungsoo berbisik lirih di telinga Tao, ia tak yakin Tao bisa mendengarnya atau tidak karena tangis yang terus keluar dari bibirnya.

Kyungsoo mengambil pistol yang menggantung di pinggangnya kemudian mengarahkan moncong pistol tersebut tepat di depan jantung Tao. Yang terdengar kemudian hanyalah suara tembakan beruntun yang menandakan bahwa Kyungsoo telah selesai membalaskan sakit hatinya.

Mereka melupakan satu orang yang sejak tadi menyaksikan hal mengerikan tersebut dari awal kini pingsan karena darah yang mengalir di lantai mengenai ujung kakinya.

#KFFdiRumahAja

Sebuah mobil berwarna hitam kini sedang melaju kencang menerobos jalanan yang lengang. Kyungsoo hanya fokus pada jalanan yang ia lalui, menghiraukan laki-laki yang sedari tadi meracau tentang bagaimana waktu liburannya yang terbuang sia-sia karena sekelompok penjahat yang salah tangkap. Katakan saja Jongin berani melakukan itu karena ia sangat kesal. Laki-laki pendek yang ada di depannya tak mengucapkan satu patah kata pun, maaf pun tidak. Apa mafia selalu terlahir dengan jiwa semaunya sendiri? Jongin mendesah kesal. Laki-laki itu memilih untuk menghadap keluar jendela, mengangkat tangannya yang masih memiliki bekas tali yang mengikatnya hampir selama satu minggu.

Kyungsoo yang melihatnya hanya diam, laki-laki itu juga bingung harus memulai dari mana. Ia sedikitnya merasa malu atas kecerobohan yang ia perbuat tapi rasa gengsi yang mendominasi membuatnya enggan untuk mengakui kesalahannya.

Mobil yang mereka tumpangi kini masuk ke dalam area bandara, Jongin akan kembali ke korea. Masa liburannya telah berakhir dan terlewati dengan hal yang sia-sia. Jongin awalnya menolak untuk diantar oleh Kyungsoo tapi laki-laki pendek itu memaksa dan mengatakan bahwa ia akan membunuhnya jika menolak. Tentu saja Jongin takut dengan ancaman seperti itu dan berakhir menyetujui apa yang Kyungsoo mau.

Saat turun dari mobil, Jongin mengambil kopernya yang berada di bagasi. Setelahnya laki-laki itu langsung mendorong kopernya untuk menjauh memasuki ruang tunggu keberangkatan. Namun sebelum ia terlalu jauh, Kyungsoo memanggilnya dengan kikuk membuat laki-laki itu menghentikan langkahnya. Kyungsoo menghampiri Jongin kemudian menyelipkan sesuatu di saku kemeja yang Jongin kenakan.

“Bukalah saat di pesawat.” Laki-laki itu berpesan dengan singkat kemudian pergi meninggalkan Jongin setelahnya.

Jongin hanya mengerjapkan matanya bingung, laki-laki yang bernama Kyungsoo memang seseorang yang tak bisa ditebak.

Saat di dalam pesawat, Jongin membuka kertas yang diselipkan Kyungsoo padanya. Laki-laki itu mematuhi pesan Kyungsoo untuk membukanya ketika berada di dalam pesawat.

Dan ketika Jongin membukanya, kertas itu bertuliskan “Bersiaplah, suatu saat aku akan kembali untuk menyekapmu’ dengan satu ikon senyum di sana. 

**[End]**

Note

Teruntuk siapapun kamu yang punya prompt ini, aku harap kamu mau membaca cerita yang aku tulis. Maaf banget kalau mengecewakan, aku sudah berusaha keras untuk menyelesaikannya. Kalau ga sesuai dengan apa yang kamu ekpektasiin mohon dimaklumi. Aku sadar begitu banyak kekurangan di tulisanku yang abal-abal. Jadi aku mengharapkan sekali masukan dari kamu yang punya prompt khususnya, juga dari teman-teman yang lain. 

Juga terimakasih untuk partner aku yang selalu bersedia menerima keluhan di setiap kali otakku buntu imajinasi, tanpa dukungan kamu aku ga yakin bisa selesaikan tulisan ini huhu thankyou miela ☺


End file.
